Loki
Loki, '''often referred to as '''Lady Loki, '''is the Goddess of Mischief and responsible for most of the chaos in Metropolis. History Loki was born on Jotunheim as the daughter of the Frost Giant King, Laufey. Small and weak for a Frost Giant, Loki was abandoned by her father in a temple where she was expected to die. In 965, not long after the war between the Giants and the Asgardians, Loki was found by King Odin. Adopting Loki and using sorcery to alter her appearance to make her appear to be an Asgardian, Odin raised Loki and his biological son, Thor, with his wife Frigga. As they grew up, Loki always felt like she was living in Thor's shadow, envious to the fact that Thor was meant to be king instead of her. Lacking interest in Asgardian warrior arts, Loki took an interest in sorcery. Frigga, who was a lot closer to Loki than Odin was, taught Loki everything she knew about sorcery, and she eventually became an expert in Asgardian magic. Loki's jealousy of Thor and eagerness to win Odin's appreciation slowly altered Loki's personality for the worse. Where she was once aloof and carefree, Loki slowly became ambitious, going to great lengths to achieve greatness without any thought or care on the consequences. Powers '''Frost Giant Physiology: Since Loki had been enchanted to look like an Asgardian, Loki's Frost Giant features only come out when she was in contact with Frost Giant magic, such as when she utilizes the Casket of Ancient Winters or when she was inflicted with the Frost Giants' touch. As a Frost Giant, Loki has superhuman abilities including: * Superhuman Strength: Loki possesses considerable superhuman strength, and thus she has overpowered humans, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and the enhanced human Captain America with little effort, has easily defeated multiple Frost Giants and Dark Elves, and has even held her own in combat against Asgardians. However, Loki's strength is still not quite on the same level as that of Hulk or his adopted brother Thor. * Superhuman Speed: Loki is fast enough to catch Hawkeye's arrow in mid-flight, inches away from her neck. She also used her speed in her fight against Captain America, during which she easily gained the upper hand, at one point even smashing Captain America's Shield to the ground. * Superhuman Agility: Loki has shown immense agility and reflexes, defeating several Dark Elves at once by using swift and agile movements. * Superhuman Durability: Loki has shown herself to be extremely durable to injuries, further augmented by her armor. Hence, Loki only flinched after getting shot in the face with a pistol, and was not at all affected by assault rifle rounds to her torso. Loki also barely reacted to a jab to the face from Captain America, and even a full force kick to the face from the latter that made Loki stumble back, only hurt her slightly. However, sufficiently powerful weapons, such as Iron Man's repulsors, Hawkeye's explosive arrows, and a deflected shot from her own scepter, are at least able to cause Loki pain and leave minor marks. Loki's durability is implied to be far greater than that of a normal Frost Giant, as she is able to take multiple mighty blows from even Hulk and Thor without any fatal damage. In addition, as a Frost Giant, Loki is immune to the extreme cold of Jotunheim. * Superhuman Stamina: Loki possesses superhuman stamina that allows her to fight prolonged battles, such as the Battle of New York. Her muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. Her incredible stamina enables her to exert herself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is still possible to injure or even kill Loki. However, due to her Frost Giant physiology, Loki heals at a rate much faster than that of humans. Hence, Loki was quickly back on her feet even after being brutally smashed multiple times against the ground by Hulk. * Longevity: Loki has the capacity to live for thousands of years. Loki was a baby at the end of the last great war between the Asgardians and the Jotuns, over a thousand years ago. * Cold Immunity: Due to her Frost Giant physiology, Loki is immune to the otherwise damaging touch of Frost Giants. In fact both a Frost Giant's touch and her either using or even touching the Casket of Ancient Winters, would reveal her true form as a Frost Giant. * Master Sorcerer: Loki learned how to wield Asgardian Magic while growing up in Asgard, thanks to her adoptive mother Frigga. She eventually became a highly skilled and formidable sorcerer, with it being her main asset in battle. The magical abilities she demonstrated were: ** Illusion Manipulation: Loki can generate hazy green, holographic light with a wave of her hand, which she has used to create illusions. She was particularly noted to fool enemies who try to attack her with an illusion of herself. Thor was noted to fall for this ability numerous times. Loki even made multiple illusory image of herself appear simultaneously during his first duel with Thor, before the latter blasted them away with lightning. Loki could also alter her attire, her voice and her physical aspect in order to resemble another person. She used this power to change her clothing from her usual armor, to a human's business suit, and to her battle armor, though while changing her clothing, the light was yellow instead of green. *** Hypnosis: Loki can subtly influence the minds of others, such as when she manipulated Erik Selvig into researching the Tesseract. *** Invisibility: Loki was able to render herself and others unseen and unheard to whomever she wants. Instead of letting light waves pass through herself, it was simply a trick of the mind, similar to hypnosis. She was able to use her magic to mask her presence from even Heimdall himself while she was in Jotunheim, and used the same ability to sneak several Frost Giants into Asgard without Heimdall's detection. She also presumably used this ability to hide herself from S.H.I.E.L.D. agents when she briefly visited Thor and attempted to lift Mjølnir herself. Also she appeared as a reflection mirror without being present in a room, while no one noticed her, as she even spoke allowed and neither Erik Selvig or Nick Fury heard her. In fact, she used this particular instance to influence Selvig to work on the Tesseract. She has also seemed to use this to leave decoys of herself in full view of others without being detected, as she was able to get behind Coulson to stab him despite having been standing across the room working on the console to control the confinement capsule designed to drop from the Helicarrier. ** Telekinesis: Loki was able to mentally move objects with her mind, akin to generating immense concussive force. During Loki, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three's skirmish with the Frost Giants, While using her throwing blades, they flashed green light, similar to the holographic light she uses for her illusions, allowing her to launch them with enough force to shatter an ice shield of a Frost Giant. Upon hearing about Frigga's death, Loki, in a fury, clenched her fists and sent everything around the cell flying through the air and crashing into the walls. It also shook the cell violently like a small tremor, causing the light in it to flicker like an electromagnetic pulse. Abilities * Arcane Lore: Loki possesses great skill in wielding mystical artifacts and arcane lore, notably Gungnir, the Casket of Ancient Winters, and the Tesseract. Loki uses her knowledge primarily to conjure illusions and manipulate others to do her will. She has demonstrated the ability to cause the Casket of Ancient Winters, which she used to freeze Heimdall, to appear and then disappear into thin air in a warped, swirling blur of motion, although it is not immediately clear if this was entirely Loki's doing or, in some way, bound to an inherent property of the item. She also claims to know of secret pathways between worlds that even Heimdall himself is unaware of, which allow Loki to travel without using more common transportation methods (such as the Bifrost). As ruler of Asgard, she also gained control of the Destroyer for a time. * Gifted Intelligence: While not a scientific genius, Loki is extremely intelligent nonetheless. She is able to understand and eventually utilize alien technologies with great proficiency, such as when she used the eye remover on Heinrich Schafer, learned to use the control console that controls the cage, and flew a Chitauriairship. ** Master Manipulator: Loki successfully manipulated Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three to attack the Frost Giants, pretending to be sympathetic to Thor's feelings of disrespect, while meanwhile, setting up her own agenda. When Loki needed Thor to stay away from Asgard, she lied to her brother about Odin's death, though the king was in Odinsleep. ** Expert Tactician: Loki maneuvered events to cause the demise of Laufey. She later helped Thor in the latter's attempt to destroy the Aether by pretending to betray him in full view of Malekith and Kurse. *** Expert Combatant: While Loki was far more interested in sorcery than Asgardian warrior arts, she still has combat training that is extensive enough for her to defeat and kill several S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives in mere seconds, kill several Frost Giants in Jotunheim, slay multiple Dark Elves at once, using only a dagger, overpower the highly skilled Captain America (the latter even commenting on Loki's fighting skills) in a duel, and even hold her own against Thor for a time, though Thor later admits to having held back against his stepsister. Category:Female Category:Earth-1001 Inhabitant Category:Earth-1 Inhabitant Category:Villain Category:Asgardian